A One of a Kind Real Smile
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: He left for less than six months, and nothing was actually different, but yet everything wasn't the same. Romeo's life had never been the same since That happened, but he thought that maybe he would be able to supress ever feeling left, until his history teacher had to be Her, and the girl he likes is his best friend. Yeah this year wouldn't be as simple as he wished. RoWen - NaLu.
1. Hello, Again

**New Fan-fic! What's wrong with me? Haha. Okay, people. The Summary is up there, there's no need to explain. The idea came from two songs, A Teacher, Detained, by Honeyworks - Flower and First Love Picture Book, by Honeyworks; GUMI. That's it! Enjoy, minna!**

**Disclaimer, I still don't own Fairy Tail. Amazing, isn't it?**

Chapter 1: Hello, Again...

First day at new school. Not actually new, though. More like, old new school. Or new old school? It's the same, right?

Romeo stood in front of the new old/old new school. He had moved and came back, his father great idea. It hadn't even been a year and there he was again. He sighed as he began walking towards the place. Everyone recognized him, like he had never left. He smiled at everyone, was asked several times why had he even left Magnolia. His answer? Fake laughs and shrugging. He saw his old friends, some stupid funny kids his age and only one girl that almost didn't formed part of the conversation. But was an important part of it. When the bell rang, everyone went towards their first period. His? History. Awesome (hope you can understand sarcasm). At least the blue-haired girl joined him at this one.

They were silent while walking there, until she decided that it was way too awkward. 'So... Where were you going to be if not back here?'

'Wha- Ah. Ehm... Clover Town. So, it'll be Clover's Middle School. Why?'

'Nothing, just wondering'

Silence again... They seemed to prefer it better that way.

Romeo and Wendy walked inside the classroom. It was full of different posters, either with things that had something related to history, or supportive useless phrases that Romeo couldn't care less about. They sat next to the other, at the back, next to the window.

After a while waiting for the teacher to arrive, she finally did. She was a blonde, young for a teacher woman. She was catching her breath and leaned against the wall. 'Hi...' she breathe. 'Sorry for being so late.' Romeo wasn't actually looking at her, the window seemed more interesting at the time.

Wendy gently grabbed his arm to have his attention. 'Yeah?' he said, turning to the girl, who pointed at the teacher.

Romeo's eyes grew wider when he realized who the teacher was.

'I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and I'll be your history teacher this year. I hope we all have a great year!' He rested his head on his arms, refusing to see her chocolate eyes again.

'Now, I'll ask you to tell me your names, but do not expect me to remember them all, I'm just being nice' she said, some students laughed, some stayed quiet, like the two twelve years old at the back. Wendy watched worried at Romeo, he had been acting strange lately, but who could blame him? She would be acting strange if she had gone through something like that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Romeo's POV. **

Honestly, I didn't understand why did all of this happen to me.

My head was still lying on my arms, looking down at the table. I could feel Wendy's stare. When I turned to look at her, she looked the other way. Lucy (I refuse to call her Ms. Heartfillia) was asking randomly my history classmates names. And then, when everyone (except for me and Wendy) seemed to have been called, she pointed at Wendy. My head went back to my arms, 'Wendy Marvell!' she exclaimed, nervous as always.

'Now, last but not least! You!' she said, pointing at me. 'Are you tired? You should have slept before, you know...' I looked up, and her eyes widened like mine had.

'I'm Romeo Conbolt' I hissed. Her eyes went back to normal and smiled like she had with all her other new students.

'What's with the bad mood? Come on, cheer up.' She turned around, and walked towards her desk at the front of the class. I glared at her back and put my head back to my awesomely comfortable arms. 'Okay, class. This is what you'll need during the year, grab a pen and a paper, because I don't want to pretend you did pay attention.'

...

The day ended, and nothing actually that is worth telling happened. Except for the walk home, when I turned around, Wendy was walking behind me. I quickly turned around again, looking forward.

I stopped. She was my friend! I shouldn't ignore her! She stopped when I did, and stood paralyzed. Why was her always so nervous anyway? I turned around and walked next to her. 'So, do you live around here?' I asked. Her aunt always moved from one place to the other, but always stayed in town.

'Yes! I mean, yeah.' I couldn't help but smile at her weird behaviour.

'Are you scared of me, or what?' I laughed.

'Ye- I mean, No. Why would I be scared of you? You are not bad. You are a good person'

'I guess you could say that.' I put my hands on my pockets and walked calmly. And an idea popped in my head. 'Hey! Want to go somewhere?'

'Somewhere?'

'Yeah. Somewhere! I hate being home with my boring father.' I could almost hear my dad screaming WHAT?! back in my house. 'Come on, it will be fun!' I grabbed her hand before she could even answer, and ran to that Somewhere.

The Somewhere ended up being Magnolia's park. Yeah, that one with all the cherry trees. We sat next to the other on some steps that lead to the big cherry tree in the middle of the park. 'What do you want to do when you grow up?' I suddenly asked, when she had catched her breath.

'I? I want to be a doctor someday. You?'

'Hm... I guess I have not actually decided what I want to be... But who knows! I may end up being a huge important bussinessman someday! Or an artist! Or the owner of a bar! The possibilities are huge!' I exclaimed, my arms extended and I accidently hit Wendy. 'Fuck! I'm Sorry!' she began giggling while touching her nose, saying 'It's okay!' and her laughing did not stop, and then I started laughing while apologizing. Her laugh was... Amazing. She was. I mean, you know, she's great, and cute.

I looked at the sky, and realized the sun was already hiding again, telling us the day was ending. 'We should go, my aunt will worry'

'Same with my dad. Let's go.' I stood up and began walking, her following me behind until she finally caught up with me. We talked all the way to her place, no awkward silences in between. Before I noticed, we were at the front of her house, and she was saying goodbye. I waved at her, and began walking to my place. At the front door of it, my dad was looking at me completely mad.

'ROMEO!' he shouted, in a really loud voice. I ignored all my feeling to shout back, and walked silently towards him. 'You know you can't come back so late!' I know he was only worried, but those things didn't happen twice. No one is that unlucky.

'Dad, it's okay. I was in the park with a friend,' somehow saying friend hurted more than expected 'the time passed by, and we came back as soon as we realized the sun was setting' I said, walking pass him. 'Nothing will happen to me' I whispered. 'Not to me'

'Romeo. Just. Try not to come back so late. Okay? I don't want things to repeat themselves'

'They won't, Dad. I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind' I said, walking inside the cold, lonely house. When I walked in the first time this year, I thought I could never bare that feeling of pure silence again. No laughs, no sudden broken things, no nothing. It was so silent it was a torture for my ears. I was still not used to it. I think I'll never be.

When I walked inside the bathroom, everything went blank, and I came out, standing with a towel around me. Blank spaces, so weird, and just great. Wonder how many of those would I have during school. I walked to my room, and only my bed, a desk, and a closet were there. This feeling of emptiness would never leave, wouldn't it?

I lay down on my bed, and closed my eyes, thinking of that short time I had spent with Wendy rather than all the other memories that tried to invade that small quantity of happiness.

...

After two weeks, everyone loved our new History teacher, except, of course, me. Wendy never said anything about her, or about any teacher. But I knew she liked her, I could see it in her eyes. I would just read the history book during class, not paying attention to her or my classmates. She would suddenly ask me questions, and I wouldn't answer them, and guess what? Detention.

In detention it was only me. Who would guess it? Was I the only one who didn't behave as a "proper student"? Or was it that nobody else had a teacher who they hated? My fingers moved impatiently as Lucy didn't arrive. Maybe I should just leave the place. When I was standing up to leave the room, she entered it. 'Finally' I mutured, siting again.

'Do homework or stay silent' she said, in her voice she sounded uncomfortable with the situation. Maybe it was the fact I was the only one who got detention _because of her_, or maybe because I was I.

'Why do you-' I mutured, completed the sentence on my mind. _Why do you pretend nothing happened?_ She didn't seem to hear it. I looked to my right, a wall. It was white, and there was nothing on it. Up on the ceiling, white. To my left, white. Were they trying to make me go mad? Silence. I absolutely and completely hated silence. Noise was better. For sure. I bit my lower lip as I took a glance of her annoying chocolate eyes. I looked at the whiteboard, written in it how long I had to stay there.

I wondered why couldn't this moment be one of those blank spaces, when I don't even realize what happened seconds before. When I can't remember.

I wish I couldn't remember.

Lucy suddenly stood up. She erased what was written on the whiteboard and said 'Just go. There's no point in you staying here. Just pay attention in class, alright?' I nodded and stood up, grabbed my things and walked away. A little confused. She was looking at the white wall, the left one. I walked through the door that was on the right side of the classroom.

When I stood in front of the school front doors, I saw Wendy sitting by a tree. I went towards her, and she looked up only the moment she saw my feet in front of hers. 'Hey! You are early!'

'What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you?' she said, more like asking me.

'Yeah, I noticed. _Why_, Wendy?' I couldn't help but smile.

'To walk with you home?' Doing the same again, it was cute, I'll admit, I even felt some heat on my cheeks thinking of her cuteness **(A/N: Kawaiiness)**

'Are you sure of anything?' I said, walking ahead, hoping she hadn't seen the sudden pi- red on my cheeks. She stood up quickly behind me and caught up at the same speed.

'Of course I am!'

'I don't know. Want to go Somewhere?'

'Yes!'

We went again to the park, like we did everyday after school. It was _our_ Somewhere.


	2. How are you?

**A/N: SECOND CHAPTER. *Dances victory Dance* *throws cookies and candies everywhere*. Celebrate RoWen, minna. Celebrate RoWen. 'Till I decide to talk again, eat lots of candies. It's good to your health, have lots fun and smile. EAT ICECREAM. (Detail about the chp, the -dark- part BELOW the "-'s POV" it's like a summary of the chp, in a phrase, that the character says, like, in the future. This will happen with all the rest of the chapters) And one little thing, HELLO! I can't believe people like this... R&R!**

Chapter 2: How are you?

**Wendy's** **POV.**

**If I haven't ever thought about it before doing it, I'm sure things would be different now.**

I... I think, THINK, I'm in love.. No. Not in love, that is too serious, isn't it? I like, romantically, Romeo... Phew... I had to say it somehow.

But it's obvious he doesn't like me back. Why would he? There are lots of more pretty girls than me, funnier and more sociable. And it was okay. Sure, I'll love that he would like me back, but it's fine. I sound like one of our teachers, Juvia, who is deeply in love with Gray (Gray-sama, as she calls him) another teacher of the school. But she sometimes, when she acts more seriously than regularly, she said it was okay if he didn't love her back, because he didn't reject her like others had.

I guess I better start thinking that way. Probably hurts less...

We were walking to the Somewhere, when some of our classmates saw us, and began talking to Romeo, who was more popular than me (obviously), and I slowed down a bit, for them to have a little more... privacy? I guess. He glanced at me backing up, and with a face I couldn't recognize its feelings, he turned to talk with them. They didn't left the rest of the walk, which Romeo had made it towards our neighbourhood, and I couldn't say goodbye, too shy to even interrumpt them. I walked slowly to the front door of my house, and turned around for a second, and they were still walking, talking, I saw how Romeo laughed. He probably enjoyed being with them better. Not with someone as shy and awkward as me.

I smiled sadly and opened the door, my aunt talking by the phone. She waved at me hello and I mouthed at her 'Hi'. I went up the stairs and took a bath. After that, I lay on my bed calmly. My hands trying to find my phone with my eyes closed. 'Auch!' I exclaimed, meeting with my cat's sudden bite. Seems I had touched her tail, thing Charle hated. 'S-Sorry, Charle!' I said, putting my finger on my mouth. I bleed and all.

I looked for my phone, eyes opened this time, and found it under my bed. I searched for my best friend's number on my contacts list, not so hard to do, since I didn't have more than ten contacts, an achievement, actually.

I send her a text:

_Hi Cheria! Are you there?_

After some minutes, in which I spent looking at the clouds painted on my ceiling, she answered back.

_- Hi Wendy! How r u? Wanna hang out?_

_- I'm Fine! I can't! Homework, :(. What about the weekend? _

_- Sorry! Cn't! :/ Going to spent at a friend's house, PIJAMA PARTY! :D_

_-It's okay! I'll see if I can go to the cinema with some friends!_

What friends, Wendy? You don't have any! said a little mocking voice in my head. I bit my lower lip realizing it was right. So I was going to spent another lonely weekend.

Great.

...

Monday again. While walking through the hall, I saw some girls giggling around me. More than some. Lots. And I couldn't help but think they were laughing about me. Was I being paranoid? I don't think so, because I heard my name being said several times, as Romeo's.

When I sat down at my usual place next to Romeo at the History class, he wasn't there. I looked around, and a girl who usually sat by my side, asked me with a mocking voice 'Looking for your boyfriend?' girls and boys around her giggled. Pauline was one of the most popular girls at middle school, which was a lot and meant she would be as well in high school and all. She was really pretty, purplish short perfect hair and used really short skirts, she already had a lot of (busto), and all boys liked her. She had blue eyes, and her nails were always painted in a different color than the day before, that day? Pink.

'Wha-?' I was able to say. She giggled.

'No need to worry, he's coming in right now!' Romeo walked inside the classroom, moody as everytime we had history. But he looked even angrier today. He emanated a dark aura. He looked scary, but I wasn't afraid. 'Hey, Romeo, searching for your Juliet? She is here!' said the same girl, pointing at me. Everybody laughed at the "creative" joke she had just said. Romeo looked like he would kick her right in the face, but he hold back and sat next to me. Was I red as a tomato at her implying of Romeo and I being a couple? Ehm... A little bit. Was he? I couldn't know if it was because of embarassment, or just being mad. I think it was more because of the angry side. Who would want to be paired up with me?

'Shut up, Pauline' he growled loudly, shutting everyone up instead of only her. I put my head down, a smirk on my face (my cheeks still burnt). Ms. Heartifillia walked in and surprised herself with the silent class.

'This one is new... Is somebody behind me?' she turned around, feeling this was somekind of prank. 'Well, strangers, what have you done with my noisy class?' she said, some dared laugh. Romeo was glaring to the ground, instead of glaring at our teacher. 'Okay... Well. Open your books on page 57. We'll begin with the Egypcians. The test to this subject will be on four weeks, alright?' most of the class nodded. Including me, who was already writing it down.

The class passed really quickly compared to other times. Romeo was again destined to detention. So, it was break time. And I absolutely did not like what was coming.

Romeo and I met with our friends in our usual place, at the back of Maths' classroom. We were chatting, more like they were, I listened, when Pauline and several boys entered the room. Per-fect. Romeo grabbed my hand and took me with him to the other door, which was next to us. 'Escaping, Romeo and Juliet?' she shouted. Again with that. Now I was pulling Romeo forward, trying to not make him kill all of them. 'Kiss your poor girlfriend!' shouted one of the guys around Pauline.

He turned around with the word hatred written in his eyes, 'Now that's it!' he said trying to get off me. He started pulling towards the moron we called our spanish classmate. 'Wendy, let me kill him!' he shouted.

'Oh, your stupid girlfriend doesn't let you show off your strenght?'

'Who do you call stupid?!' Romeo shouted, the sudden insult surprised me an I accidently let go his hand, he started running towards them, and before he could punch the first guy I grabbed his t-shirt and took him away. My face was burning red, but I managed not to let him notice, not seeing his face either. 'Wendy!' he said angrily. 'Just one punch!'

'No!' I said. And before we could go back to the math classroom, we saw more laughing kids, and I let go of his t-shirt I didn't realized I was still holding.

'Aww...' said some girls. 'They are so cute' said other girls.

I looked around me, there were many people looking at us. And finally the bell rang. 'See you after detention?' I asked, people walking around us and chatting, some even listening to our conversation, awwing.

'Ehm' he said awkardly. Like a huge sign he didn't want that to happen again.

I looked to the people around us, 'I guess not. It's okay. See you tomorrow' I walked away, to my Art class.

We didn't see each other in school again that day. I spent breaks at the bathroom, and lunch I stayed in class, something we and our friends never did. I read one of those medicine books my aunt gave me during all that time alone.

I was walking through the hall to get to my science class. 'Romeo can be a douchebag' said a voice behind me. It was one of our friends, walking right behind me. 'Like, right now'

'Luke, it's okay' I said, turning around. 'I don't care being alone'

'Not because of this. Doesn't matter. He won't realize until it's too late, typical from him' I didn't understand myself. 'Come on, we'll be late for science' Behind us a guy shouted 'Cheating on your boyfriend already?!' my cheeks heated and Luke smiled but then shouted 'Shut up, asshole!' and laughed.

I didn't know why, but I stayed and waited for Romeo anyways. I sat down on my usual spot next to the tree and finished reading the medicine book. It ended with a phrase about the importance of the body. Later I fell asleep, hoping someone would wake me up.

The dreams I had weren't nice as the day before.

I was standing alone, all my surroundings were destroyed, and I was scared. I fell to my knees, and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around with tears on my eyes, it was Romeo. He said, 'Goodbye... I'm sorry' he turned around, and I started crying, shouting at him not to leave me alone. Then I was a little kid, and Romeo was now my mother, leaving me behind, in a city full of strangers. I was screaming and pleading her to stay, that I was scared. But it was much worse than scared, I was terrified. The people around me didn't even gave me a look, and those who did told me to come with them, I refused and run away from them, and got lost in a matter of hours. I cried and cried, but no one ever heard me. I was alone, and no matter how many people around me there was, I was alone. I closed my eyes, refusing to accept my surroundings. And then I heard someone's voice. He said with a caring voice I knew pretty well, 'Open your eyes, Wendy'.

'Jellal?' I said in my dream.

'Open them, Wendy' he said, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

'I'm scared'

'Me too. Open them'

I opened them, I didn't see his blue hair or his red mark under his eye, I saw the school front doors, and Romeo coming out of it. I stood up, and walked towards him. 'Let's go Somewhere' I said. Not offering nor asking.

'What?'

'Let's go' I said, already walking in front of him. I heard him walking behind me.

When we arrived there, we hadn't met any of our classmates, luckily. I sat down in the usual place and he sat beside me. We sat silently next to the other, both of us deep in our thoughts.

His hand was ten centimetres from mine, maybe if I could just, I should tell him my feelings... And maybe if I grabbed his hand... He would understand. It was only ten centimetres, I should. I should. I should.

I started moving my hand but a little thought made it go back. _What if he rejects me? What if it ruins our friendship?_ I left my hand were it was. There was no point in doing that if it was only for my own benefit. I wasn't brave enough, that was it.


	3. I'm not okay

**A/N: Third Chapter! Two more and we are done, aprox. But well, everything ends one moment or the other, doesn't it? Well, in this chapter I'm gonna alternate between Romeo's POV and Wendy's POV. **_**When it's written this way, it means either; Flashback; Thoughts; Bed Talking; etc. **_** And from now on Romeo is going to do a little thing you'll notice everytime he smiles. Okay, minna, enough chattering, more story!**

Chapter 3: I'm not okay

**Romeo's POV.**

**If I had ever been frustrated, that was the only time I could remember how it felt like.**

I was sitting next to her, no a word said. No a movement made.

I thought of holding her hand, and maybe she would understand how I felt. You know, I guess it's obvious. I do like Wendy Marvell, but even if I always say I'm brave, right now I felt as the biggest coward on earth, and my hand stood still, my head looking the other way. I sighed in frustration, the damned hand not moving a bit. Ten centimetres, Mavis dammit. Ten. Centimetres. TEN! Do you understand the frustration?! I wanted to pull my hair until it was parted from my head, eat my arm out, throw my shoe a thousand kilometres away, beat myself to death, I DON'T KNOW. She sighed, too, probably thinking about today and how everyone mocked us.

'Wanna get going?' I asked, I didn't know why I asked that, when what I actually wanted to do was stay.

I turned to look at her, but she didn't look back. 'I... Ehm, sure' I stood up, and began walking forward, I wanted to shout, shout so loudly how frustrated I really was. I didn't turn around, because it was getting harder to breathe.

When we arrived at our neighbour, I joined her to her front door, never looking at her, and her never looking at me. Until she started opening the door, I glanced at her, but she didn't let me even look at her outline. 'Bye, Romeo' she whispered.

'Bye, Wendy'

**Wendy's POV.**

**Maybe tears were the punishment for being a coward.**

I shut the door, leaning against it, my aunt wasn't home yet, but I didn't care about that right now. My cheeks were wet in tears, I run upstairs, and fell to the bed, my face against it. And the sobbing began.

There was a huge pain in my chest when he offered to leave, like he had never said that before. And saying goodbye somehow hurt even more. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid' I muttured against my pillow.

Have I ever felt so bad, I didn't even remember one time.

**Romeo's POV.**

**Is there a word that amplifies frustration? Because if there is I would say that's how I felt.**

I broke in total twenty pencils, four pens, eight old Cds, and one window after opening the door that lead into my room. My father only came when he heard the window break into lots of shattered pieces. 'Romeo?!' he exclaimed after opening the same door.

'What...?' I breathed, turning around to look the confused face of my father.

'Why did you do that?!' he said loudly. Going downstairs to grab a broom, and came back, I guess with a speech prepared.

I was already sitting on my bed, thinking about what happened some moments before I made this disaster. It didn't help one bit, because I already wanted to break more stuff. I shaked my head, ran my hand through my head, trying to breathe properly.

'Romeo, I know this is hard, I understand, but you don't have to act this way, he wouldn't like you to act this way'

'Wha- What? This doesn't have to do ANYTHING about him! You have to blame him for everything I do, don't you? I don't know if you heard of moving on, _DAD, _but I recommend you try it' I said, angrily, standing up, and walking away from the mess I have made. 'It's my disaster, dad, leave it until I fix it' I said, stopping but not turning around. I sighed, and walked downstairs.

'Where do you think you are going, young man?!' he said, looking at me from upstairs.

'Anywhere but here, old man' I opened the door, and met with brown, chocolate eyes between blonde hair.

**Wendy's POV**

**Sitting there, cleaning my own tears, I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep going.**

'Wendy! I'm home!' said my aunt, Polyursica, (who took me in when my mother left) opening the front door.

'I'm in my bedroom!' I said in a loud voice, hiding my puffy eyes behind a medicine book. 'I have already eaten, I thought you were coming late!' Actually I hadn't, but I didn't want my aunt knowng I was crying over a boy, she would say it was classic from the humans, even if she was one too. I heard how my aunt began telling herself something about how much she hated humans because of several reasons.

I felt so tired, and decided after a bath that the best thing I could do was fall asleep, hoping today had been only a small nightmare.

**Romeo's POV**

**Those eyes, that hair, and that fake smile, reminded me that I hadn't moved on like I'd said.**

'Hello, Romeo' she said, holding a small box in her arms.

'What are you doing here?' I said, letting her in even though every fiber on my body said to slam the door in her face. I closed the door when she got inside. My father walked downstairs with a curious face.

I crossed my arms, and she looked at me, her fake smile trying to form in her face, but the glare I gave her made her think twice before acting in front of me. Instead, she gave me a (real) sad smile. Like she understood the message that I wouldn't stand that kind of shit.

'Lucy!' said my father after some seconds of her talking mentally with me. She hugged her, and she hugged back.

'Macao! Long time no see!' she said, breaking the hug, and I looked at the table a metre away from me.

'What have you been doing?' he asked, I looked at my father, and saw how Lucy looked at me, a question I knew she had on her mind seconds from being said was pronounced in her chocolate, brightless eyes.

'Hadn't Romeo told you?'

'What?' he asked, looking at me and then at Lucy.

'I'm his History teacher'

...

Half an hour later, Lucy was still there. The box in her hands remained closed until then.

'What's in the box?' finally asked, the question I refused to ask, my father. Lucy smiled, one of her one of a kind real smiles.

'It's for Romeo'

'Oh, really?' said my father, in a tone that made me felt six years old again.

'Yes, here, open it' Relunctantly, I did. It was one of those "magic" cubes, those impossible puzzles people did for people of all ages.

'Thanks' I mutured.

'Do you remember wh-'

'Yes, I do. Do you mind if I leave for a moment?' I said, looking down, my hair shadowing my eyes.

'I don't' Lucy said, while I walked away, I felt her stare in my back. So this is what she feels when I glare...

I rushed upstairs, the cube in my hands, and entered the silent room it was my bedroom. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' I said, cleaning the sudden tears on my eyes. 'No. You don't cry, you can't cry' I sighed, pictures flooding into my mind. Suddenly, I felt angry. I walked downstairs, and extended the "magic" cube, and Lucy looked at me confused. 'No thank you', I said.

'What? Romeo, you can't give it back! It's a present!' said my father, crossing his arms.

'I'm sorry, Ms. Heartifillia, I can't accept your gift' I told her, her eyes looking hurt by the way I called her. Then she nodded. And took the present back, a small sad (real) smile curved on her lips.

'Okay. I think I'll be leaving now' But she didn't take the present away, she left it on the table, and glanced at me, 'Give it another chance' she mutured, and opened the door, said goodbye and left our house.

'I'm going to sleep, dad. See ya tomorrow'

I walked upstairs, and entered the room. I walked slowly to my bed, and fell to it, I could almost hear it say_ What's wrong, Romeo? _ '...What's right?' _You know you can tell me anything _'_Her_ came to my house, and gave me _that_, and I can't even tell the girl I like I like her. _I believe in you _'Thanks, Bed' _You are welcome, I love you, Romeo. _'I love you too, Bed' _Now sleep, it'll make you feel better._ 'You always know what to say, Bed'

But what Lucy said was in my mind, and no matter how many times Bed told me I should sleep, that stupid phrase appeared in my mind, telling what I didn't want to hear. 'Give it a chance'

**((A/N: Heeey, thereeee. Am I the only one who talks to her bed? Okay, okay. Fifth chapter is around the corner! This story gives me the feelz, guys, because, well, I... I think, THINK, I'm in love.. No. Not in love, that is too serious, isn't it? I like, romantically, my friend. Phew... Had to say it somehow... Haha. But seriously, when you don't have the courage to declare, it's like, the worst thing ever, because you stay silent, and see how your friend moves on, and you are there, your heart aches, and it like, he is right in front of you, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, ten mother fucker centimetres away, and you can't move, and I don't know, it... just... sucks.))**


	4. I'm sorry

**-OH MY GOSH. I JUST REALIZED THIS. I MEAN. WHY NOBODY TOLD ME?! IT'S BEEN MONTHS! ALL THIS TIME THIS CHP HAS BEEN WRONG! DAAAAMN IT! OKAY. OKAY. JUST PRETEND I DIDN'T RUIN EVERYTHING, PLEASe?! CONTINUE READING OR RE-READ EVERYTHING PLEASE.**

**((A/N: Forth Chp! Okay minna, time to explain some things! What is the so called **_**that/he?**_** Tan Tan TAAAAAN. Enjoy. I feel like eating a huge chocolate cake... **_**When it's written this way, it means either; Flashback; Thoughts; Bed Talking; etc...))**_

Chapter 4: I'm sorry

**Lucy's POV.**

**I just wanted everything to go back to what it used to be! ...But it was impossible. It won't be the same, ever.**

He was different, that was for sure. He had new friends, a love interest, and yet he still reminded me of him. He could dye his hair blue and change his wardrobe completely and he would still remind me of him. It had to be his actitude. The way he protected his friend, it had to be it.

It had been two months since the day I first saw him again this year.

I was walking through the street that lead to the school. Some students waved and kept talking, like I did when I saw my teachers, in high school.

High school...

_Standing in front of Magnolia's high school, I felt two arms suddenly hugging me around my shoulders. By pure reflect, my elbow hit the person's face. When I turned around, I heard laughing, that laugh I've heard a thousand times. Natsu was covering his nose with his hand, where I had hit him. 'I'm sorry!' I exclaimed, when I realized what I have done. _

_'It's okay,' he laughed. 'But why did you do that?' he said, a childish (caracteristic of him) tone in his voice. _

_'I didn't mean it!'_

_'Meaan, Luiiigiiii' he muttured, calling me the way I hated. _

_'Lucy! It's Lucy! Say it right or I'll hit you again' I threatened, and he laughed loudly, 'Come on, we'll be late for class' I said, grabbing him by the elbow._

_'I don't waaaaant toooo...' he whined, pulling back, not with all his strenght, though. 'Don't make me gooo theeere, Luuuceeeeee'._

_'At least not Luigi' I mutured. 'We have to!' I said, pulling towards the school. _

_Last year of high school, one year and we were free. Natsu and I had finally become a couple, and everyone was celebrating "NaLu". _

_Pinkette stopped fighting and walked next to me, a hand around my shoulders. 'I don't know why you like this place so much' said Natsu, looking around him._

_'I don't like this place, Natsu'_

_'But you come here everyday' _

_'Because I have to, like you, and everyone here!' _

_'I know, but you can skip some classes, it wouldn't do any bad to anyone' he said, arriving to my locker._

_'Yes, it would! To me!' I said, taking his arm off me, and grabbing the books I needed for the next class._

_'Hey! You kept it!' he said, seeing the picture of all the people in Fairy Tail, a coffee shop not so far, and Natsu and me in the middle, he was hugging his younger brother, Romeo. Well, he wasn't technically his brother, because Natsu was adopted, but yeah, he was in the Conbolt family even before Romeo was born. _

_'Yeah, I like to see it, so it's in my locker, and I have a copy in my bedroom' I said, watching all the pictures sticked on my locker, there were a few of only Natsu and me, then it was one with all the girls of Fairy Tail, some of us still in high school. But most graduated two or last year. The ones who still were stuck here were, me, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jellal, and Gajeel. Lissanna was supposed to be here, too, but she was in a school somewhere in Fiore, her siblings didn't give us the whole data, but she would come back when we were already out of this prison._

_'Hey, Salamander, Bunny' we turned around, Gajeel stood behind us, Levy next to him. _

_'Lu-chan! Did you read the book I gave you?' asked the blunnette, a smile on her face. I nodded, giving it back, the title said, 'A Dragon's Heart'. _

_'I loved it! It was... Perfect' I said, trying to explain something I never could, how I felt about something. 'Later I'll lend you one I've been reading, I thought about you while reading it, it's called Dark Waters' she nodded, a smile on her face, then we all four started walking to our classes._

I entered the school, and gave a glance to my watch, I was already late! How was that even possible? I started rushing towards the classroom, and opened the door dramatically. 'I'm sorry, guys! I'm late ag-' everyone was standing around the place of Wendy, one of my best students, (love interest I mentioned earlier). 'Everyone sit down!' I said loudly, and those everyone turned around and ran to their places. 'Now someone, _only one_, Explain what was going on!'

A girl stood up, Pauline, (man I didn't like that girl) and said 'We were just asking Wendy where Romeo was' I looked at my class and saw that he actually wasn't there.

'Okay, now Wendy, come over here' I said, and saw her walking with her head down towards me. 'Is she telling the truth?' Wendy nodded. 'Okay, I believe you, now go sit down.' I whispered. She walked quickly and jumped over a feet that was put in her way. I glared at the kid who put it there, and he put it back. 'Alright. And tell me, please, Pauline, the reason why would Wendy know'

'Because they are dating' she said simply.

'We are not!' Wendy blurted, her face red, and shaking her head rapidly.

'Okay, then why do you always walk together?'

'Shut it, Pauline. If Romeo is ausent, there could or couldn't be a reason. And it's okay, but he is missing my class and we are going to see a movie' I said, and more than the half was cheering.

After I put the movie on, I sat down and spaced out.

_'Hi Romeo!' I said, hugging the six year old. 'How are you?' I was in Natsu's home, and had just opened the door._

_'I'm fine!' he said happily, Natsu behind him._

_'Hey, it's my girlfriend' he said, I shaked my head and hugged Romeo closer._

_'Nope! Now _he _is my boyfriend!' I knelt and started kissing Romeo's cheek on and on. _

_'Betrayal!' Natsu shouted, breaking Romeo and my hug. I laughed and hugged the pinkette._

_'Come on, Pinky. Don't be mad. It's just your little brother' I said._

_'Little?!' exclaimed Romeo. 'I'm not little!' he said, shaking his head._

_'Little, Lucy? Really? That's low' Natsu said, sitting next to Romeo, shaking his head with him._

_I knelt again and put myself in front of Romeo and hugged him 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' I apologyzed. Then Natsu whispered in his ear, 'Don't... She is meaaan, she told you liiiitleeee' _

_'Shut it, Natsu!' I said, pocking his forehead.'I have a present it might fix my huge mistake' I said, grabbing a box from my pocket on my jacket. _

_'What is it? What is it?' said Romeo, happily, forgeting he was mad at me._

_'It a magic cube! You have to return it back the way it was, each color with it's own'_

_'But why did they got apart?'_

_'Well, sometimes life gives us problems, and we have to part for a while, but we always find each other again'_

'Miss! Miss! LUCY!' I opened my eyes, and the whole class was watching me, 'The movie is over' said Wendy, and most were rolling their eyes, like they had been fighting not to tell me.

'Okay, guys, now we are going to analyze the movie and say all what we learned about it, and by we, I mean you. Because I've done this several times before' I said. The kids started talking, and after shushing them, they started working.

_Natsu and I were holding hands, and were walking at night. _

'Are you done, guys?'

'Yes!'

_'Natsu, can we go home now?'_

_'What? No! The Rainbow Sakura is just some streets away!'_

The door opened, and a panting Romeo stood there. 'I'm sorry I'm late! My alarm clock broke!'

'It's okay' I said, and signaled him to sit down.

'Pauline, move' I heard Romeo say.

'Say the magic words' she said mockingly.

'Fuck. You.' He said angrily. I chuckled, but he couldn't say that.

'Romeo, detention'

_'Please, Natsu. It's late' I said, hugging him._

_'What? Are you scared?' he said, looking at me, even if I thought he would laugh at me, he looked completely serious._

_'Yes' I whispered. 'I'm scared'_

_'I'll protect you, Luce'_

_'Please!' I said, even if I knew he would protect me, no matter what, I insisted._

End of the day, I had to spend one awkward hour with Romeo.

_'Okay,' he kissed my forehead, 'Okay. Let's go' _

_'Thank you'_

I walked to the classroom, and sat down. He was already there. The silence went on and on.

_We were walking together to my house and he was hugging me, protectively. We didn't notice there were a couple of men following us. Or at least I didn't._

_'This ones?' I heard, when I turned around, the two men were pointing guns at us._

Romeo suddenly stood up, he was looking down, hair shadowing his glance.

_'Give us all you've got' said the man at the left. Both of them were completly dressed in black. _

_'You don't have to do this' said Natsu, loud enough for them to hear. _

_'Of course we do. Now give us all' I opened the purse I had, and started taking things._

'Why...' he muttured.

_'Please, go home' said Natsu, walking closer. 'Lower your guns'_

_'Nats-'_

_'I'll shoot! One more step and I'll shoot!' shouted the man at the right, who's gun was trembling in his hand._

_'Natsu, plea_s_e' I said, taking a step._

'Why do you...'

_Natsu took one more step, grabbing the right man's gun, lowering it to the left. 'You don't have to do this' he then put one hand on his pocket, and gave the man 1,000 rubies. 'Have it' _

_'T-Thank you' stuttered the man in the right. And dropped the gun. _

_Two gun shots._

_A scream._

_Blood._

_And life seemed to lose all it's colors and wonders._

'Why do you pretend nothing happen?!' he shouted, kicking the desk to the floor, 'I hate it! Hate it!'

_'Natsu, Natsu, please don't leave me, please don't die on me' I said, hugging him, his head on my lap, while laying on the street._

_'I'm... sorry, Luce. Tell Romeo I'll miss him... And... I love you, Luce' _

_'This sounds like goodbye, this isn't a goodbye, no it's not!' I shouted, and he smiled._

_'No, it's...not. It's a see you... later. But... don't hurry... I can wait... If you meet... another... you are mine in the other... side' I laughed with tears rolling down my cheeks and nodded. 'Until we find each other again, See you later...' He said, his eyes seemed to be heavy to hold up. _

_'See you later, Natsu.' I sobbed, and kissed him. 'I'll find you, again'_

'WHY?!' he cried, 'You treat me like a child, and I'm not! I'm not six years old anymore! A-And w-why can't it all be like before?!' he shouted, tears going down his cheeks.

I walked to him, and hugged him. 'I don't know...' I muttured close to him.

'W-Why did he have to die?!' he sobbed, 'W-Why?'.

'I'm sorry, Romeo, it... It's all my fault' I said, my own tears falling to Romeo's shoulder. 'I'm sorry...'

_"He left with a smile, and left us with tears._

_He was separated from us, and hopes to be found._

_He left, and we know he won't come back._

_But this isn't goodbye, because we'll find each other again."_

Dressed in a black dress, I said this, sobbing, and saw Romeo not so far away, not a single tear threatening to fall on his eyes, and nodded at me in a reassuring way, faked the first smile of millions, looked down, hearing the sobbing of more than half in the funeral, and I understood, he was suffering so much he didn't want the rest to cry for his own pain.

**((A/N: My, my... Well. The "books" (those Levy and Lucy exchanged) are actual fan-fictions I'm reading, so... I recommend them, because I like them. I don't know if you care, or trust my recommendentions, but well, I don't know. I hope you do read them. :). The Last Chapter two metres away! Oh, my. See you la- 'Til next time!))**


	5. See you later

**A/N: Okay, guys. Final Chapter. Oh. My. Gosh. Well, at the end of this chapter all the see you later's will be said, but for now, only one, real, see you later.**

Last Chapter: See you later

**Romeo's POV.**

**((A/N:This time no future phrase. Just because it's last chapter))**

I put the desk back to its place. Eyes puffy, and walked outside, looked back, and saw another pair of puffy eyes, I smiled at them. 'Se-' I shaked my head, not daring to say those words. 'Bye'

I didn't wait for her to answer, and walked away.

**Wendy's POV.**

I waited next to the tree, standing this time. And saw him walking through the doors like most days, only there was something different this time. His eyes. Reddened, and puffy, there still were some tears on them. I walked fastly next to him and asked 'What happened?'

'Nothing, come on, let's go'

I grabbed his shoulder before he walked away. 'No. Tell me, what happened'

'No-thing. Wendy. Please, let's get going' he said roughly, but then changed into a pleading tone.

'Okay, let's go Somewhere Else' I said, walking ahead.

'Else?' he repeated.

'Else.' I confirmed.

**Lucy's POV.**

I was standing and saw them walk away, And saw how they turned to the left instead of the right.

I hugged myself, fearing where Wendy might be taking him, I followed, just in case, if they turned to another place, I'll simply keep on going.

**Romeo's POV.**

Wendy lead the walk, and I just followed her, but this path seemed too familiar. The fact that she was making me go where I supposed she was, was awful. But I followed her anyway.

'Ehm, where is this Somewhere Else, may I ask?' I said, looking around the familiar houses.

'Just Somewhere Else, don't ask. So what happened?' she asked, looking forward.

'You don't tell me where are we going, I don't tell you what happened'

'Oh, well played. I won't say it, but when we arrive you'll have to tell me' she said, turning around, a little smirk on her face. _Dammit, Wendy._

Walking silently next to the other (after I caught up), memories appeared in my mind, memories of today morning, the actual reason why I was late.

_'Wiiii blare leviig' _

_'What?' I said, sleepy, opening my eyes at seven thirty. I blinked twice and analyzed what my father had just said, _

_'We are leaving' he repeated. _

_I sat up, and shouted 'WHAT?!'_

_I moved the sheets away and stood up, walking to the bathroom, but before I closed the door 'Really?!' I said, pure sarcasm on my voice, I slammed the door shut, I brushed my teeth, and came out with the teethbrush on my mouth. 'Yush shoush stosh dushing shash' I said shaking my head, and after spitting 'We'll end up like effing nomades, and it won't be cool. Plus, now what is the freaking problem?!'_

_'I got an offert for a great job'_

_'Great, but it obviously had to be in another town, right? Probably one a thousand miles away, am I right? An effing awesome job that'll make us effing millionaires' I said, putting some pants on and a t-shirt. _

_'Not exactly. But it'll be a better life'_

_'Great. Awesome. When?'_

_'When what?'_

_'When do we leave?' _

_'Two days'_

_'You've got to be motherfucking kidding me'_

_'Romeo!'_

'Two _EFFING DAYS?! Really, dad? Are you freaking serious?'_

_'They told me to start as soon as possible. Plus, aren't you happy? You said you didn't like it here' he said, repeating my words when we arrived some months ago. _

_'I don't but do. You wouldn't understand, Dad. And I don't blame you. But _two _days? Mavis damn it, Dad, you wouldn't know when to choose a better moment' I walked downstairs to the kitchen. _

_'Romeo. Go to bed. You won't go today, tomorrow you'll say goodbye to everyone'_

I ended up coming late, escaping while my dad fell asleep himself, planing to tell everybody I was leaving again, but didn't do it. So when we arrived, I would tell Wendy, maybe even declare.

'Here! We arrived!' she said, smiling. 'Come on, let's go!' she walked inside the building, and when I looked up, my heart dropped to the ground and below.

FAIRY TAIL, that's what it said, it's huge sign above it. 'Wendy, can't we go somewhere else?' I said, taking a step back, eyes widened. Pictures invaded my mind, good, heart-warming memories, that would only cause pain. 'Make another place Somewhere Else, Wendy, please'

She looked confused, but she shaked her head, denying my petition 'This is Somewhere Else, they are really nice people, Romeo! You should enter, plus, the hot chocolate here is awesome!' she took me by the wrist, and started pulling towards the building.

'I know, but-'

'No buts! Come on! It'll be fun, just once, and if you don't like it we don't come back ever again, deal?' I sighed, and let her drag me there, hoping no one would recognize me.

**Wendy's POV.**

'Wendy! You are back!' exclaimed Reedus, making everyone turn around and wave. Romeo looked to the other side, hiding his face from the people I called my second family. They began talking with each other again, some people fighting,

'Who did you bring with you?' said Mirajane, behind the bar, offering a welcoming smile.

'A friend from school' I answered, trying to put him in front of me, he refusing. 'Would you give us two cups of hot chocolate?' I smiled at the white-haired, who's blue eyes shone that bright you know she has when she sees a possible "ship", as she calls it.

'What's your name, "friend from school"?' asked Mira, taking the cups.

'Uhm... Romeo' he replied lowly, almost didn't hear him, and I'm good at hearing. I turned to look at him, and felt someone behind me.

'I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't hear you' a red-haired stood closer, Erza, and crossed her arms in front of her, expecting his answer. He sighed, and looked up at Erza. Her eyes widened and then softened, 'Romeo?' she asked. Everyone turned around, and several questions popped in my mind. _Did they already know him? Was he banned from here or something? Or maybe he didn't come again? Why would he? This place is great!_ Suddenly, Erza hugged Romeo.

'She said Romeo?' asked someone at the back.

'But wasn't he out of town?'

'I thought he would never come back'

'Wendy brought him, he actually didn't come back on his own'

Erza ended the hug, but she looked at Romeo with a sorrow look he didn't look at. The murmurs continued and the door opened again. 'Hi, everybody!' a female voice said, no one except me noticed her presence and when I turned around it was Lucy, who sighed and stared silently like everybody else.

**Lucy's POV.**

I arrived a little late to stop the commotion. I saw Erza standing in front of Romeo, who didn't look at her, she looked... confused. Sad kind of confused. 'Why?' she whispered but everyone heard, because all of us where in silence.

Romeo was looking at his left, where a table looked back. 'Why what?' he asked, emotionless.

'Why did you leave us behind?' she answered with another question. 'Why didn't you come back? We were worried, why didn't you come back?' she was more than sad by the tone of her voice. No one said a word, and Wendy was looking at the floor.

He looked at her, emotions coming up, anger, confusion, in one word, he looked troubled by her questioning. He took a step back, 'You were_ worried_?! You never even asked if I was okay, I know it! You never even wondered, _Is Romeo suffering? _You never even asked my fucking father, who came here every _single_ day! You didn't come over, tried to... I don't know! You were too_ busy _pitying _Lucy_ to _wonder_ if I was even_ alive_!' he shouted at Erza, who was shaking her head, again and again, denying all those suppositions he throwed at her. 'And you expect _me _to come back? Maybe you should have _asked _me. Maybe you should have noticed I _wasn't_ happy that my brother was dead. That the smiles weren't real. Maybe if you_ cared_, you _would've_ noticed!' he said, and then in a lower voice. 'But I bet if it was freaking _Natsu_, and _I _was dead, you would have done _all_ those things' he took more steps backward, and bumped against me, who was still standing in front of the door. He looked at me, he sighed, and then turned around, looked at Wendy. 'I'm sorry' he apologized in a low voice. I moved to a side, and he walked away.

Wendy looked at all Fairy Tail, a hard to explain feeling on her face, and turned to the door, and run after him 'Romeo!'.

'Wow...' said Jet, looking at the door.

'I know...' answered Droy.

'Are you serious? None of you ever went to his house?' I asked/accused, looking at all of them. A feeling of disgust on my throat.

'I...' 'Well..' 'Yeah..' were heard all over the coffee shop. 'He... Is right' admitted a female voice. I looked at where the voice had come from. A petit plue haired stood there, looking ashamed, how everyone should be. 'I thought he was dealing fine, didn't wonder if I was wrong' Levy said, hands in front of her.

'I didn't' said another female voice, walking forward. It was Lissanna, a sad smile on her face. 'After I was informed about Natsu's death... I thought I'll never be able to walk inside it again, without Natsu in it. But h-he went in everyd-day' her voice cracked, and there were tears on her eyes.

And so on, the declarations of what we didn't do began.

**Romeo's POV.**

I walked away fastly from that place, that hold so many good, nice memories, with all that weight out of my chest. 'Romeo!' I heard from behind, when I turned around, I saw Wendy, who was running towards me. I gave her a small (real) smile, and waited for her.

I had to tell her.

'Romeo, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. They seemed like really nice people'

'They are' I replied. I didn't want her to stop going there because of my bad experience. I sighed, 'They only made a mistake' I said, accepting the truth.

'So... You forgive them?' she asked innocently.

I gave her a sad (real) smile, 'That'll take a bit longer, but if you want it can be Somewhere Else, I chose Somewhere, it wouldn't be fair if not' Why did I even said that? It would only be tomorrow, and then I would leave, seriously, Conbolt?

She gave one of those big smiles she has, that makes anyone happy, and said 'Great!'.

There were colorful houses around us, and she stood in front of a yellowish one, I turned around, behind me was a blue one. The one next to it was white, and when I looked up, I realized, 'Like the colors of the sky' I said, not noticing I've said out loud. Then I looked at Wendy, who was laughing. 'What?'

'Why did you say that so randomly?' It wasn't that funny, that was for sure. But her laughing about that not-funny not-joke made me laugh with her.

But then I remembered what I had to tell her, I stopped laughing. Slowly she did too. 'Is something wrong?' she asked, by my sudden serious face.

I sighed for what felt the hundreth time that day. Come on, Conbolt. Say it, now or never! 'I... I...'

She chuckled 'You...'.

'Don't joke! I'm trying to be serious here' she laughed even more, I bit my lower lip trying to hold back my own laughter. 'Wendy! Seriously!'

'Okay, I promise I'll be serious' she said, a little smile threatening with a huge laughter afterwards.

'Okay...' I sighed again, building up the courage I had left.

'Okay...'

'Wendy, Sh!' she nodded then. 'Wendy, I have to tell you something'

'I noticed' she murmured.

'And it isn't easy, and it's even harder if you are laughing. Okay...' she lifted her fists in a sign of encouraging. 'I... I been wanting to tell you... I... I... I'm leaving' her smile and her fists went down.

'W-What?'

**Wendy's POV.**

What did he just said? What did he just said? Did he... Did he... Was he... 'I'm leaving' he repeated. He looked down, and said a word I didn't quite understand. 'I'm leaving after tomorrow. I just wanted you to know... So you could tell everyone else at school' Still in shock, I nodded.

'A..ha...'

What did I expect him to say? Where were my hopes five seconds ago? I didn't remember...

_I should tell him... Yes. If he's leaving, then I should tell him. I have to, it's now or never!_

'Ehm...' The words didn't left my mouth. I wanted to scream, jump, punch myself. I don't know. But I did none of those things, and stood silent.

'Wendy?' said Romeo, looking at me worried.

'Yeah?'

'Are you okay?'

I smiled (a fake smile), out of my trance. 'Yes, I just didn't expect that. Tomorrow want to go Somewhere for the last time?' I said, planning to declare there. It was a great idea, I would be able to say it in the best place possible.

'Yeah, it'll be nice... Can you join me to Somewhere Else?' he said, and I nodded slowly, not expecting that, either.

**Lucy's POV.**

After each one of them admitting never stepping a foot on the Conbolt's house after the incident, I said, 'I didn't go, either. But I tried to, Macao told me it was too early but then I never tried again before yesterday, which didn't work out pretty well'

I'll admit, after all this time, I still felt a hole in my heart, like something's missing, which it was, but when what happened in detention happened, it felt like a weight out of my shoulders. The door bell rang one more time, and I turned around, and Romeo was standing there, Wendy next to him.

'I... I want a cup of hot chocolate, please, Mira' he said, a small smile on his face and a big smile from Wendy's and Mira's part.

'Right away!' she answered.

'Make it two, please' said Wendy.

'Aaand, may I ask for the Fairy Tail mark?' he asked, and everyone nodded, everyone except Wendy, him, Gajeel, (Laxus wouldn't have, but he wasn't there) and me, who just smiled (a real smile).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N: Hey, guys. This isn't**_** the **_**end, but for those who like this happy ending, in which Wendy did as she'd said, declared, and Romeo answered with a kiss, which would be mother effing adorable, stay with THIS ONE. But... if you are curious, and want the real effing ending, keep on going)**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...The Next Day...**

**Romeo's POV.**

I woke up, deciding on one thing, Today. Today would be the day. Today was when I would say it. When I would finally tell Wendy. I had no other chance either than today.

I took a bath, thing I didn't do before school, like never. I even sang. My father told me to hurry up or we'll be late, and I did. When I went downstairs, my father got a message. 'I'm sorry, Romeo'

'Now what?' I murmured, going to the kitchen to make myself some cereals.

'We are leaving today'

'Wha-'

**Wendy's POV.**

I sat down my place in Art class. I hadn't seen Romeo in the hallways, but it was alright, maybe he got earlier and went straight to whatever he had that moment. But, honestly, I didn't think so. After some time, Luke came into the rescue. 'Whattup?' he said, walking towards me in the break.

'Nothing in particular' I answered, walking with books in hand to my locker. 'How are you?'

'As good as you can be during school'

'So you are fine' I said, he caught up and walked next to me.

'Want some help?' he offered his hands. I looked down at the heavy several books I was carrying and I gave them three of seven. 'Come on, I feel underestimated, give me the rest' he said, taking another three.

'That's not the rest, Luke' I said, like I was talking to a child.

'I _know_, Wendy. If not it looks like I'm your servant, and nah' we arrived to my locker, I gave him the last book and opened it, telling him to turn around, (he liked to steal for fun) he laughed and said, 'Come on! What do you have? Gold? Plus, I don't like to steal from girls, it doesn't feel right'

'Maybe because it isn't?' I said, putting the books in perfect order, taking the ones needed.

'Nah, just because they are girls, I don't want to find something I don't want to see'. I rolled my eyes, and turned at him, closed the locker. I seemed to be the only one not shouting out loud my password.

'You should steal from Pauline' I mumbled, walking with him to the class of Math, where we usually met with our friends.

He didn't hear me, the guys called him "The Deaf One" for something. 'Hey, did you got Romeo's message?'

'No, I don't turn my phone on in class, what was it?'

'Me either, I just don't turn it off.' I rolled my eyes again. 'It said he's leaving today, at eleven thirty, by train,can you believe it? That idiot leaves again! Man, I just hope he can actually make some friends' he shaked his head, worried for his friend.

'What?!' I said, 'He told me he was leaving tomorrow!'

'Maybe his dad had to get sooner, or he just lied to you, no, the last one take it off of our options, no no, I don't think so. He likes you, I don't think he'll do such thing'

'But I was going to-' I stayed silent.

'What? Declare, finally?' he said, now _he_ was rolling his eyes.

'H-How did you know?!' I asked, stopping him before entering the maths classroom.

'I guessed.' he said sarcastically 'No, Wendy, it's freaking obvious. And even more obvious he likes you back' My cheeks felt like burning and in my mind there were memories, memories that proved what he was saying. 'Want me to help you getting you out?'

I smiled, and nodded.

**Romeo's POV.**

I stood there, and stared at my luggage. It was almost finished, but there was one thing I didn't know if I should take or not. The colorful cube stood in front of me, watching me decide. _Give it a chance. _I nodded, and took it with me.

'Romeo! We have to get to the station!' I closed my eyes, and nodded again.

'Alright! Calm down, old man. I'm coming' I said, closing the bag and walking downstairs with it on my back.

...

Eleven twenty, I was sitting on a bench of the train station, killing time with the cube, trying to put the colors back in place. But it seemed impossible. Why would Lucy give me such a complicated game when I was six years old?

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw some blue eyes looking at me. 'Excuse me?' she said, 'Can I help you?' she asked, pointing at the cube. I nodded, and sat next to me. 'I'm Lisannna, from Fairy tail, do you remember me?'

'Yeah... Yes, I do' I nodded, and handed her the cube. But she shook her head.

'You have to do it, I'll only help you a bit. See the center? That's your clue. You've got to make all the colors go to that one. For example, see the white one?' she pointed at the center of the square, a white smaller square, surrounded by two blues, one green, three red, and two whites. 'Look for all the other whites and foccuse in only those nine squares' I nodded, and did as she said. She helped when I didn't know what to do next. 'Spin there' she would say, pointing at one place. After a few moments, all the white ones were in their place, like the rest of them.

'Thanks!' I said, and she smiled.

'You are welcome. Would you-?' she said, pointing at the perfect cube. I nodded and gave it to her.

She messed it up again, and handed it again, 'Now, do it alone'.

'Alright!' I said, excited.

'I've got to go, have a nice trip.' she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and thanked her for everything, she smiled again and said 'You are welcome, Romeo'.

**Wendy's POV.**

After Luke and I leaving the school without nobody noticing (he seemed very good at this kind of stuff), we took two buses to the train station, and arrived at it.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank _you' I said, and hugged him, standing in front of the station.

'Hey, I'm just being a good friend!' he smiled, and said, 'Plus, I was getting tired of it' I laughed and he pushed me softly, 'Hurry! You'll never get there if not' I nodded and ran inside.

**Luke's POV.**

As I watched her run inside, I sighed and sat down in the bench of the bus stop. 'Finally...', I looked at the sky, Mavis knows I could have had a chance if I stayed silent.

I started laughing, like that would ever happen...

**Wendy's POV.**

I ran inside, and checked my watch. 11:28. I was still on time, I looked around me and searched for Romeo. Then I saw a black haired boy who was reading a book, sitting on a bench in front for the railways. I ran towards him and tapped on his shoulder, when he turned around, a pair of green eyes looked at me and I said, 'I-I'm sorry', almost whispering, 'I thought you were someone else'. He nodded, smiled, and went back to his book. 'E-Excuse me? May I ask you something?' he put a bookmark on the page and closed the book, looking at me.

'Wouldn't you know when the train to Clover Town comes?'

He smiled symphatically and said, 'It has already left'.

Every hope I had went to the ground when he said those words. It must had shown in my face, because he said 'I'm sorry'. I shook my head and thanked him. I walked slowly away, the train had come earlier. I felt so down I hoped Luke wouldn't ask, and he didn't. He just hugged me and we sat in silence while we waited for the bus.

**Romeo's POV. **

In the train I fixed and unfixed the cube several times, until I got dizzy because of the movement. It remembered me of Natsu, and instead of feeling down, I smiled.

Lucy's words stayed with me all the trip,

_Sometimes life gives us problems, and we have to part for a while, but we always find each other again._

'We couldn't say see you later' I whispered at the window, Clover town was coming closer, and Magnolia more and more behind.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**"Until we find each other again, See you later..."**

**.**

**.**

**((A/N: Alright, guys, this is it. I love you**, **and I wanted to thank you for re ading this story, which makes me so happy I can't explain it, my sisters, and my friends both who have an account (fairytailnonakama and . . .) and those who don't. Again, I. Love. You. And see you later, until we meet again))**


	6. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Hey, Hello, again... Ended up deciding to do an extra chapter (bonus chapter) to make another ending (Thank FlyingDoll4 who asked me to, and I appreciate it, you made me really happy!). YAS! Actually, Last chapter, I really nicely explained how it would have ended if you didn't read the last part, and this is where I write it down and you kinda love me more. :3. Unless you liked the other (real) (I chose) ending, don't read this another ending, unless you want to, I can't do nothing to stop you. Okay, minna! Here it comes! **

Bonus Chapter: Somewhere Where We Can Smile (Those One of a Kind Real Smiles)

**...The Next Day...**

**.**

**.**

**...(After School)...**

**Romeo's POV.**

We were sitting in the usual place Somewhere. I sighed, and had an idea. _Declare, you idiot, now._

'Wen-' 'I wan-' we both said at the same time.

'You tal-' 'You talk-'

'You fi-' 'Talk-'

We laughed and I signaled her to talk first. 'I just wanted to say...'

'Don't tell me you are leaving, too. That a medicine school chose you from one hundred candidates and you are leaving to Spain' I joked, not joking that much.

'Spain?' she repeated. 'Why Spain?'

'I don't know, it was the first country that came into my mind' I shrugged. She grinned at my lame explanation. 'So, what is it? Or don't tell me it's true'

'No. It isn't true, not even close'

'What? You are leaving to somewhere even farther away?!' I said, fake surprise.

'Romeo, please. I'm not going anywhere. That's you'

'Oooh, low one' I touched my stomach like she had just punched me there. Then I laughed, 'Now, seriously, tell me' I nodded, telling her to continue.

**Wendy's POV.**

I sighed, and looked at him straight in the eye, 'Just promise me nothing will change if you don't agree, okay?' he nodded and said,

'I promise'

'Thank you' I sighed again. This is it. This is it. I'm about to say, I'll say it. I sighed once more. 'Okay, I... I like you,' I blurted and talked really quick 'I mean, romantically. And I understand if you don't, and you feel really awkward, and I don't expect us being a couple, I don't expect you liking me back. But it would be nice if you could give me an actual answer and I ju-' I was interrumpted, I didn't quite understood what had happened until my brain processed Romeo's face way too near and his lips against mine. It only lasted a few moments, and he parted. The sudden heat on my cheeks felt like hell, he was looking at his left and I could nearly see the outline of his face.

'I like you, too, Wendy'. When he looked at me his face was as red as I suppose mine was. I had a big (real) smile, my heart was about to explode with all this happiness in my chest. He smiled, too, more shyly, but it was a real smile.

**Romeo's POV.**

It was with Wendy that all my smiles were real, it was with Wendy when I didn't have to pretend happiness, because I actually was happy.

And right now I couldn't be happier.

Then, the talking became the same, like we hadn't said anything, but at the same time, it _was_ different. It was more free, to be honest. It sounds ridiculous, but we _did_ talk with more... well, freedom.

She was smiling the whole time, which made me smile back.

I felt like I have said the word "smile" a million times, but it does not feel enough.

'Wanna get going?' I asked, looking at the sunset.

'No, but we have to' she said, I stood up first and extended my hand. She took it, and we walked holding hands the whole time, it was a little awkward at first, but then it was nice to do it.

'You are leaving tomorrow' she said, finally saying the inevitable truth. I nodded, and we turned at our street.

'You don't have my cell number?'

'No...'

'I'll give it to you and that's it. We keep in touch' I shrugged and took my cellphone. After I put my number on her list of contacts, we kept on walking.

She nodded, and smiled. 'Until we see each other again'. We arrived at Wendy's house and I walked up to her front door.

'See you later, Wendy', I smiled (a real smile).

.

.

The Other End

.

.

**((A/N: Okay, here's your another ending, and last ending. You are awesome, and I absolutely wish the best for you, guys. And remember, it's only a bad day, not a bad life. Have fun, it's healthy. Alrighty, now, I actually have to say goodbye, but hopefully we'll meet again. I love you, and you are great :3. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can't help it: **

**SEE YOU LATER!**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**

**À PLUS TARD!**

**SEES SNART!**

**ARRIVEDERCI!**

**また近いうちにお会いしましょう!**

**TE VEJO EM BREVE! **

**곧 보자 !**

**Τα λέμε σύντομα !**


End file.
